


Unity

by BornofFlame



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, unify
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: You are my symphonyBy your side, we are unityYou are my energyMy guiding light, we are unity(We are, we are) We are unity(We are, we are) We are unity-Alan Walker, Unity
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 27





	Unity

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to Unity by Alan Walker and I wrote this out. I really need to work on my hellhound au, but I'm swamped writing other crap :)  
> Enjoy and please leave kudos!

“We’ve been compromised, your father is Hawkmoth and I’m running out of time.” Ladybug panted as she leaned against Chat Noir, her breaths coming heavily as she limped with him into a dark alley to hide.

“I know.” Chat looked up at the sky as the akuma flew over their heads, cackling as it shot streams of fire. Chat sank into a sitting position, holding Ladybug against his chest as they rested.

There was a flash of pink light and the red kwami landed in front of them, Marinette pulling out a macaron and passing it to her.

“Plagg, claws in.” Green lightning and the black kwami eagerly holding out his paws out for the cheese that Adrien passed him.

“It’s too dangerous to combine our miraculous under one of us.”

“I know.”

“We can’t let Hawkmoth get them.”

“I know.”

“What are we going to do?” Marinette muttered as she pulled out another macaron and passed it to Adrien.

“I don’t know.” He responded as he took the macaron and took a bite. Passion fruit, he should have known, Marinette always knew everyone’s favorite flavor.

“You could combine your miraculous together.”

“ _PLAGG_ , you know that’s just as dangerous as a single unify.” Tikki scolded as she took another bite of her treat.

The black cat kwami shrugged and held out his paws for more cheese.

Marinette lifted her kwami into her hands, bringing the red creature close to her face.

“What do you mean? Only one person can combine miraculous.”

“Sugarcube didn’t tell you everything.” Plagg swallowed his second round of cheese and grinned. “When you’re both wearing your respective miraculous, you can unify into one person and wield both of the miraculous together.”

“You’re kidding.” Adrien finished his macaron and looked at his kwami, dubious. “It’s a joke right?”

“Plagg isn’t joking.” Tikki said wearily. “It could destroy you both.”

Marinette looked at Adrien and shrugged. “What choice do we have?”

Adrien nodded and lifted them off the street, so they were standing face to face from each other.

“How do we do it?”

“You have to have a connection.” Tikki hovered near Marinette’s face and shook her head. “Like a kiss.”

Plagg retched and zoomed so he was next to Adrien’s face. “That’s the worst part. Then you transform and say ‘Plagg, Tikki, Unify’ while holding hands.”

“And you have to say it together.” The red kwami looked back and forth at the two. “If you don’t, you will die.” 

Marinette glanced at Adrien and blushed.

“Wasn’t expecting our first kiss having to be important to saving the universe.”

Adrien shrugged. “I wasn’t expecting to find out your identity like this. I was hoping for something along the lines of a candlelight dinner, not you getting hurt last akuma attack and detransforming in front of Hawkmoth and Mayura.”

Marinette laughed sadly and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him quickly before breaking away. “You think that’s enough?”

“Either it is, or it’s not our problem anymore.” Adrien said darkly. Marinette laughed and turned her ear.

“Tikki, spots on.”

“Plagg, claws out.”

Ladybug held out her hand for Chat Noir who took it gently. “Ready Chatton?”

“As I’ll ever be Bugaboo.” 

“On three.” Ladybug held up her free hand and counted them off. “One… Two… Three…”

“PLAGG, TIKKI! UNIFY!”

_We are Unity.._


End file.
